A Story About Him
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Fic one shot pertama, Third Person's POV. Jadi mungkin masih jelek. Pairing Aragaki Shinjiro X Nagisa Kaori. RnR?


**Disclaimer: ATLUS**

*****

*****

*****

**Genre: Romance**

*****

*****

*****

**Summary: Waktu yang singkat namun berkesan bagi mereka. Satu kata yang dapat diucapnya sebelum meninggalkan kekasihnya, **_**Aishiteru.**_

*****

*****

***  
Pairing: Aragaki Shinjiro X Nagisa Kaori**

**My first one shot fic. Jadi mungkin masih gaje.**

* * *

Kau menganggapnya luar biasa. Ya, luar biasa. Dia orang luar biasa, namun kurang bisa bersosialisasi. Ya, itulah tanggapanmu. Padahal, saat pertama kau bertemu dengannya, kau menganggapnya orang yang tidak sopan dan orang yang suka berkata kasar. Dia meninggalkanmu dan teman-temanmu tanpa sepatah kata di Tatsumi Memorial Hospital. Di saat kau datang dengan niat untuk memberi selamat pada senpaimu, tapi kau malah bertemu dengannya. Apa itu takdir? Tidak untukmu saat itu. Kau hanya menganggap itu kebetulan.

Padahal, akhirnya kau tahu itu adalah takdir.

Malam ini, kau membicarakan tentang Yamagishi Fuuka. Ya, seorang murid yang hilang. Setelah temanmu menceritakan cerita hantunya, kau tak angkat bicara. Tapi, teman perempuanmu memaksa kalau itu hanyalah kebohongan. Kau tahu, tak ada yang namanya hantu didunia ini. Semua berdasarkan pada ilmu pasti. Sampai-sampai, kau merasa untuk bermimpi saja sulit. Sebab kau bersikap realistis. Kau berada diantara dua pilihan. Setuju bahwa itu hanya kebohongan belaka, atau percaya bahwa itu adalah hantu. Sebelum kau menjawab, temanmu mengambil keputusan untuk menginvestigasi. Kau pikir itu konyol. Untuk apa menginvestigasi? Apa ini suatu kasus pembunuhan? Sialnya lagi, senpai mu malah mendukung investigasi itu. Kau tak punya pilihan lain selain menyetujui saran temanmu itu.

Selang beberapa hari, kau memberitahu temanmu seluruh informasi yang kau dapatkan, sampai akhirnya temanmu menyatakan kalau kau dan teman-temanmu itu akan mengunjungi sebuah tempat. Tempat yang sebenarnya hanya penuh orang brengsek. Kau merasa hal itu tidak di perlukan. Kau mempunyai asumsi mu sendiri. Bahwa Yamagishi Fuuka, terjebak dalam Tartarus. Lagi-lagi, sebelum kau bicara, kau sudah diseret ke tempat itu. Kau hanya menghela napas. Di tempat itu, temanmu roboh karena seorang berandal. Hal itu membuatmu geram. Kau bahkan berpikir kalau kau akan menghabisi mereka. Ya, kau benci orang yang menyakiti temanmu. Para berandal brengsek itu makin mendekat. Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Oh, ternyata kau tak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Orang yang kau temui di rumah sakit itu ada disana dan membantumu. Tatapannya yang begitu dingin membuatmu sedikit gentar. Temanmu berinisiatif menanyakan soal Yamagishi Fuuka padanya. Kau cukup kaget pada saat dia menjawab seluruh pertanyaan singkat dan jelas. Asumsimu benar, Yamagishi Fuuka memang terjebak di Tartarus.

Kalian semua berterima kasih padanya. Tapi kau merasa bahwa dia tidak seburuk yang kau kira.

Beberapa bulan setelahnya, Senpaimu mengajakmu ke Hagakure. Kau merasa aneh, kenapa senpaimu itu membawa koper yang berisi evoker di tangannya? Apa ada sesuatu? Bukankah kelompokmu baru mendapat anggota baru? Seorang anak SD bernama Amada Ken. Kau penasaran. Kaupun mengikutinya. Sesampainya di Hagakure, kalian menunggu diluar. Seseorang keluar dari Hagakure. Hei, bukankah kau mengenalnya Kaori? Orang itu adalah dia. Ada yang aneh darinya. Saat di beritahu kalau Amada telah bergabung denganmu, dia langsung setuju dengan ajakan senpaimu. Tidakkah kau pikir itu aneh?

Malamnya, saat kau sedang bersantai di lounge, seseorang masuk ke asrama. Itu dia. Kau tidak kaget melihatnya karena kau yang mendengar kalau dia akan kembali. Namun sepertinya teman-temanmu berkata lain. Mereka semua kaget karena kedatangannya. Apalagi Amada. Dia tidak menyambutnya dengan hangat. Keadaan menjadi semakin aneh, ya kan?

Oke, sekarang kau merasa kalau pertemuanmu dengannya bukan hanya kebetulan.

Hari libur… Apa kau tidak punya kegiatan, Kaori? Kau mengajaknya nonton film. Awalnya, kau berpikir untuk mengajak Koromaru, tapi setelah kau pikir ulang, kau memutuskan untuk mengajaknya. Kenapa? Kau juga tak tahu. Film itu bertema anjing. Tapi, setelah film itu selesai, saat kau menatapnya, kau melihat matanya yang merah. Perasaan geli menggelitik hatimu. Kau ingin tertawa, namun kau takut dia tersinggung. Kaupun memutuskan untuk diam saja.

Apa kau merasakannya, Kaori? Kau merasa lain setiap kali berada di sekitarnya.

Kaupun berinisiatif untuk mengajaknya bicara. Kau mengajaknya ke Hagakure. Dia setuju. Kau kaget, ya kaget. Kau melihatnya tersenyum. Tapi, kau merasa aneh dengan senyuman itu kan. Senyuman yang menurutmu senyum sedih. Kaupun semakin tertarik padanya, sehingga kau mengajaknya keluar lagi keesokannya. Kali ini ke restoran Wakatsu. Disanapun dia tersenyum, bahkan tertawa! Hei Kaori, di asrama kau belum pernah melihat dia merubah ekspresi wajahnya. Kau terkagum-kagum. Selanjutnya, dia mengajakmu ke Wakatsu lagi. Namun disana dia terbatuk-batuk. Dia mengaku padamu kalau dia baik-baik saja. Tapi bukankah kau dapat melihat kebohongan di balik kata-katanya? Ayolah, kenapa kau diam? Kau dengan mudahnya percaya apa yang dia katakan.

Malam berikutnya, saat kau ingin mengajaknya bicara, Fuuka menghampirimu. Dia ingin kau mengajarinya cara memasak. Kau yang sedang tidak ingin dan memang tidak terlalu bisa, teringat kalau dia jago memasak. Kau meminta bantuannya. Perasaan geli menggelitikmu sekali lagi saat dia mengajar Fuuka. Dan lagi, belum ditinggal 5 menit, terdengar suara piring pecah dari dapur. Dengan berat hati, dia pergi ke dapur. Tawamu hampir meledak saat itu.

Kali ini, kau diajaknya ke Chagall Café. Café yang sama di mana kau bekerja sambilan. Disana, ditengah perbincangan kalian, dia terbatuk lagi. Apa menurutmu dia sakit? Kau rasa tidak mungkin. Dia melihatmu menatapnya dengan khawatir. Dia membuang mukanya, namun kau dapat melihat rona merah di wajahnya. Tunggu, dia tersipu? Apa kau mempercayainya? Ternyata tidak saat itu.

Malam berikutnya, dia kembali mengajar Fuuka. Di tengah perjuangannya menjadi ekstra sabar, teman-temanmu datang. Akibat paksaan dari senpaimu, dia pun setuju untuk memasak bagi seluruh penghuni asrama. Seusai makan malam, dia berkata padamu bahwa dia senang melihat semua orang senang. Dia tersenyum. Kau ikut tersenyum. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Kaori? Perasaanmu telah berubah lagi kan?

Sehari sebelum festival sekolah. Kau bertindak ceroboh. Kau tahu bahwa hari itu ada badai besar. Kau malah terlambat pulang karena kerja sambilanmu. Kau sampai di asrama, basah kuyup dan menggigil. Bagaimana tidak? Kau terkena badai semenjak keluar dari Stasiun Iwatodai. Seluruh penghuni asrama mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau hanya tersenyum. Temanmu meyuruhmu mandi untuk menghangatkan badan. Setelah mandi, ya kau merasa menjadi lebih hangat, namun kepalamu pusing dan badanmu terasa berat. Kau bertemu dengannya saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Kau menyapanya lalu segera berlalu. Langkahmu sempoyongan, kau bahkan sulit untuk menaiki tangga. Kau tahu kalau kau akan segera terjatuh jika kau memaksakan diri naik tangga, namun apa boleh buat. Kau dilantai 1 dan kamarmu di lantai 3. Itu jarak yang jauh bagimu yang sedang sakit. Dan kau benar, kau terjatuh. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah tangan yang hangat mencegahmu jatuh. Tangan itu melingkar di pinggangmu. Kau berbalik dan mendapatinya sedang memegangimu. Tangan sebelahnya memegang secangkir teh. Dia melingkarkan tanganmu di lehernya lalu membantumu menaiki tangga. Dia membawamu ke kamarmu, lalu mendudukkanmu di kasur. Dia menyarankan agar kau meminum teh itu agar badanmu hangat. Dengan mata hampir tertutup, kau meminum teh itu perlahan. Setelah kau rasa cukup, kau mengembalikan cangkir itu pada yang menunggu di luar pintumu. Tapi, bukankah kau cukup memanggilnya? Tapi kau malah memaksa berjalan keluar. Benar saja, setelah kau menyerahkan cangkir teh itu, kesadaranmu memudar. Kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan saat kau tertidur di dadanya yang sedang berdiri? Dia menghela napasnya, meletakkan cangkir teh itu dilantai dan membawamu masuk ke kamar. Dia yang meletakkanmu di kasur dan menyelimutimu dan berbisik kata ceroboh padamu.

Kau tertidur selama 2 hari. Saat kau bangun, sekolah libur selama 3 hari. Di malam menjelang hari ke 3, kau mengajak Koromaru jalan-jalan. Dia ingin ikut. Kau mengijinkannya. Kau juga ingin berterima kasih padanya. Kalian sampai di Kuil Naganaki. Sementara Koromaru bermain-main, kau berbincang dengannya. Tak lupa kau mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Disana, lagi-lagi dia terbatuk. Bukankah itu aneh Kaori? Tapi dia tetap mengatakan kalau dia baik-baik saja, dan lagi-lagi kau percaya. Kau sempat bersin dan badanmu mulai menggigil. Kau mengajaknya pulang, namun dia malah melepaskan jaketnya dan menyelimutimu dengan itu. Kau sempat tercengang saat dia mengatakan kalau dia masih ingin berbincang sebentar. Kau tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kalian berbincang sampai Koromari mendekati kalian. Mengetahui apa yang diinginkan Koromaru, kalian pun pulang. Dan jaket merah itu sukses membuatmu hangat selama kau berbincang dengannya.

Liburan berakhir, dan kau pun sembuh total. Malamnya dia mengajakmu keluar asrama, namun tidak makan, hanya di depan pintu asrama. Kalian berdua menatap bintang. Dia terbatuk lagi. Namun tetap bersikeras kalau dia tak apa. Kau diam-diam menghela napasmu. Kau juga melihat, kali ini kau percaya, bahwa wajahnya merona merah di hadapanmu. Apa dia juga mempunyai perasaan padamu?

Malam berikutnya, dia mengajakmu ke belakang stasiun Port Island. Di sana, kalian berbincang sesaat. Bahkan, disela-sela perbincanganmu, dia tertawa dan tersenyum. Namun kali ini tawa dan senyumnya terasa berbeda. Akhirnya, dia mengaku padamu tentang semua rahasianya suatu malam. Dia mengaku kalau dia meminum pil penekan kekuatan persona. Dan juga tentang masa lalunya. Yang membuatmu tertarik justru sebuah hal kecil yang mungkin tidak terlalu dianggap olehnya. Sebuah jam saku yang hilang. Kau berinisiatif mencarinya, dan menemukannya. Kau memberikan jam itu padanya. Dia agak kaget. Lalu dia mengajakmu ke Kuil Naganaki. Dia berterima kasih padamu. Dan berkata bahwa ia senang dapat bertemu denganmu. Kau tersenyum, tersenyum bagai anak kecil yang mendapat sebuah pujian.

Tanggal 4 Oktober 2009. Kau tahu hari apa itu? Hari itu adalah hari dimana kau harus melawan 2 shadow besar. Ya, malam yang penting. Namun, kau tak melihat dia maupun Amada. Dia hanya berkata pada Fuuka kalau dia ada urusan. Kalian semua pergi dan melawan 2 shadow itu. Di Stasiun Iwatodai. Seusai pertarungan, senpaimu pergi meninggalkan kalian semua. Akhirnya, kalian kembali ke asrama. Senpaimu yang seorang lagi teringat akan kejadian yang terjadi 2 tahun lalu. Amada, dia berkata bahwa ibunya sudah meninggal 2 tahun lalu. Dan kau tersentak saat mendengar penyebabnya. Penyebabnya adalah dia. Persona miliknya beserk dan menghancurkan satu rumah warga. Rumah Amada. Kau semakin tersentak. Amada berniat membalas dendam. Kau takut. Takut terjadi sesuatu padanya. Kau segera berlari keluar ruangan dan pergi ke tempat mereka. Ya, di belakang Stasiun Port Island.

Namun, ketika kau sampai, bukan sebuah pemandangan indah yang kau lihat. Justru mimpi terburukmu. Darah. Ya, darah yang mengalir dari lukanya. Bau anyir tersebar di udara. Kau terjatuh dan bertumpu pada lututmu. Kau mendengar suara pecahan kaca menyentuh aspal dan suara detik jam. Kau kaget. Kau mendekatinya dan mendapati jam saku yang hancur. Ya, jam saku itu menahan peluru agar tak sampai ke jantung. Kau tahu artinya itu? Dia selamat. Seluruh temanmu datang, dan kalian membawanya ke rumah sakit.

Di rumah sakit, dipastikan bahwa dia tidak divonis mati. Kakimu terasa lemas mendengar berita itu. Kau terduduk disamping Fuuka Kau menangis, namun tangisanmu adalah tangisan bahagia. Kau memaksa senpaimu agar dia memperbolehkanmu menemaninya. Di luar dugaan, dia setuju.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, hari yang kau tunggu tiba. Saat dia kembali dari rumah sakit. Kau merasa bahagia. Sangat bahagia. Kau pun berjanji pada dirimu. Kalau dia sudah pulang, kau akan menyatakan perasaanmu ini padanya. Kau tak peduli apa yang akan dikatakannya. Kau ingin melepaskan seluruh perasaanmu yang telah terkumpul dan terpendam dalam hatimu. Diapun sampai. Kalian mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan.

Seusai pesta, kau menunggu sampai hari mulai malam, barulah kau menyatakan perasaanmu. Awalnya dia menganggapmu bercanda, namun kau bersikeras. Dia pun menyerah dan mengajakmu kekamarnya. Disana, dia menyatakan perasaannya saat kau berada dalam dekapannya. Dia melepas dekapannya, dan berbalik. Dia menyuruhmu keluar, namun kau hanya mengatakan kalau kau masih ingin bersamanya. Dia pun kemabil menghadapmu dan memberimu sebuah ciuman. Bagai tersihir, kau menurutinya dan kembali ke kamarmu.

Hari kelulusan. Hari terakhirmu di dunia. Kau teringat janjimu dengan teman-temanmu. Kau mengajaknya kea tap sekolah. Disana, kau menunggu teman-temanmu yang berarti menunggu ajal menjemputmu. Ya, kau hanyalah raga tanpa jiwa sejak sebulan lalu. Jiwamu berada di tempat lain. Kau, mengetahui fakta itu berusaha untuk membuat hari terakhirmu adalah hari terindahmu. Kau meletakkan kepalamu di pangkuannya. Kau merasakan desiran hangat angina musim semi. Lalu, kau mendapati dirinya memelukmu. Kau tersenyum, namun hatimu bagai tersayat oleh silet yang tajam.

Tap tap…

Dapatkah kau mendengarnya Kaori? Suara langkah teman-temanmu yang sayup-sayup itu akan membawamu mendekati ajalmu. Kau akan pergi tepat setelah seluruh temanmu sampai.

"Senpai?" Kau memanggil dan menatapnya lembut. Dia tersenyum lalu menciummu, tanpa mengetahui itu adalah yang terakhir kali. Kau yang mengetahui itu, hanya tersenyum. Kau tak mampu memberitahunya.

Tap tap tap…

Langkah mereka mendekat. Akhir hidupmu hampir menjemput. Kau hanya menutup matamu dan merasakan desiran angin serta kehangatan tangannya.

Tap tap tap tap…

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan pintu. Kau memejamkan mata.

Cklek…

Satu persatu dari mereka masuk. Amada terakhir. Tepat sebelum Amada melangkahkan kakinya masuk, kau berbisik padanya.

"Sayonara Senpai… Aishiteru."

**~Owari~**

**Masih jelek ya? Yo wess, RnR plis?**


End file.
